Black
by Medusa Kim Siska
Summary: Aku akan memilikimu dalam kesunyian. karena inilah aku, seorang pria dengan kehidupan yang gelap - Yifan. " miliki aku yifan." -Tao Gs for uke Kristao
1. Chapter 1

Black

Author: Kim Siska/ Medusa Kim

Length : Chaptered

Rating : 17

Main cast: Kristao

Warning : mistake berterbangan

Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu mengenakan kaus kaki panjang hingga menutupi paha putihnya. Ia membenci seragam yang diberikan sekolah, begitu pendek dan ketat.

Tao benci berpenampilan terbuka.

Terdengar cukup aneh kalau kita melihat Jepang tempat tinggal Tao sekarang terkenal akan pusat hiburan malamnya. Bukankah ia harus mengikuti tren di negara tersebut?

" mama aku berangkat."

Kelopak berwarna pink pucat berjatuhan, menemani setiap langkah Tao menuju sekolahnya. Ahh … ia suka setiap musim bunga sakura. Jujur hal ini salah satu daya tarik kenapa Tao mau berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya.

Rasanya hangat, ia memuja pesona pohon sakura.

"Ohayou Tao." ( selamat pagi) seorang gadis bertubuh gempal menyapa Tao yang tengah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal siswa di loker.

" Ohayou Yumi."

Gadis-gadis itu segera menuju ruangnya. Namun, langkah keduannya harus berhenti saat beberapa orang menghalangi di depan pintu kelas.

"ohayou Tao. Apa kau tidak lupa dengan pesananku?" tanya salah satu dari kelima gadis itu sambil melirik tas bekal yang memang Tao bawa terpisah.

"tentu aku membawanya Lucia."

Gadis tersebut segera merebut bekal dari tangan Tao lalu mengecup pipi Tao yang terlihat cukup merah menggemaskan. " arigatou." Ucapnya sambil tertawa melihat reaksi Tao yang tegang.

" Tao kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tao kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia mengulas senyum untuk membalas pertanyaan Yumi kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

" Oh … Tao di pipimu ada bekas lipstick!"

.

.

" Hei nerd! Apa tugasku sudah selesai?" Kaito menduduki kasar salah satu meja siswa yang paling tertutup di kelas Tao.

Ryuki Shin. Pria itu menerima beasiswa penuh karena kecerdasaannya yang memang diakui semua guru. Kacamata bulat seperti pantat botol memiliki ketebalan kaca yang membuat orang lain sulit melihat matanya, rambut dengan poni panjang yang menutupi semua jidadnya bahkan hampir menyentuh mata, serta pakaian khas seorang kutu buku.

Benar-benar pria nerd sejati.

" Ya, ini." Ryuki memberi buku kaito dengan tangan sedikit gemetar " ouuchh terimakasih ikan mas kesayanganku." Kaito segera berlari menuju teman-temannya.

" kasihan sekali Ryuki." Yumi bergumam pelan disamping Tao, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu ikut memandang Ryuki.

" itu salahnya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus bersikap lemah, padahal ia seorang pria!"

Yumi menyenggol tangan Tao saat pria yang sedang keduanya bicarakan saat itu tengah menatap lurus kearahnya, dan sekarang Tao begitu menyesal berkata sekasar itu kepada Ryuki.

TING

Bel menandakan kegiatan belajar mereka harus dihentikan beberapa menit. Tao mengeluarkan bekalnya "Itadakimasu!" ( selamat makan) ucap Yumi cukup keras. Ia memang selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut tentang makanan. Berbeda dengan Tao yang masih merasa bersalah dengan Ryuki.

" Yumi maaf, makan sendiri saja dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan." Tao segera berlari cepat meninggalkan Yumi yang menatapnya kebingungan.

" Hosh … pasti Ryuki ada di perpustakaan." Nafas Tao terdengar tidak beraturan, hatinya terus-menerus memaksanya untuk memintaa maaf pada Ryuki.

" Ah.. sudah kuduga ia disini." Tao melihat dari kaca pintu perpustakaan. Dilihatnya siluet tubuh tinggi Ryuki yang tengah bersandar pada rak buku. Ketika kaki Tao mulai melangkah ia mendengar suara beberapa orang gadis yang tertawa. Maka dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik rak yang lain.

" Kalian tahu, sepertinya bermain-main dengan anak pengecut ini cukup mengasikkan." Tao cukup terkejut mendengar suara Lucia. Apakah gadis-gadis itu tengah menganiaya Ryuki?

" Hei ayo kita buat ini menjadi menarik." kali ini suara lain yang terdengar. Merasa penasaran, Tao mencoba mengintip dari sebuah lubang diantara susunan buku.

Byur

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Lucia menyiram tubuh Ryuki dengan air soda. Bahkan gadis itu membuka paksa seragam Ryuki hingga kancing-kancingnya jatuh.

" Shit! Tubuhnya bagus sekali." Lucia tertegun menatap tubuh setengah telanjang Ryuki. Semua gadis diruangan itu kagum dan Tao sang pengintip juga merasakan hal yang sama.

TING TING

" What! Kita bahkan belum bersenang-senang." Lucia menggerutu kesal, pasalnya ia baru saja mengetahui kalau pria paling nerd di sekolah itu memiliki tubuh yang terpahat indah. Ia segera memberi kode kepada teman-temannya agar mengikutinya pergi bahkan tanpa belas kasihan meninggalkan Ryuki yang masih dalam posisi terduduk.

" Keluarlah aku tahu kalau kau sedang bersembunyi." Suara Ryuki menghentak kesadaran Tao. Gadis tersebut keluar dari persembunyiaannya dengan perlahan.

" Maaf, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengintip kalian tadi."

Ryuki tersenyum mengejek, ia melepaskan kacamatanya lalu mengusap poninya yang basah kebelakang, hingga wajah yang selalu tertutup itu terlihat jelas.

Apa lagi yang bisa Tao jabarkan untuk penampilan Ryuki? Mata yang tajam, bibir tebal yang penuh akan daya tarik, rambutnya hitam dan kulit putih pucat mengkilat karena basah.

Ia begitu tercengang melihat perubahan Ryuki sekarang. Bahkan tangan dingin tersebut menyentuh kulit wajahnya, Tao masih belum tersadar. Sampai beberapa detik berlalu, ia merasakan bibir tebal itu menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

" ung – akh.." Tao mendesah, saat Ryuki mengigit lidahnya. Ia membuka mata mencoba melepaskan diri dari jerat Ryuki. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya membeku saat tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Liar.

Kini hal itulah yang dapat Tao tangkap dari Ryuki dan sialnya lagi sosok itu begitu sexy. Bahkan pria itu menggeram bagai binatang buas karena lutut Tao tanpa sengaja menyentuh miliknya yang masih tertutup celana.

Tao tenggelam dalam matanya yang kelam. Ia terpesona, sekarang apa lagi yang dapat dilakukannya. Ia terjatuh tanpa ada tenaga untuk meloloskan dirinya.

Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

.

.

" Ohayou goizaimasu." (selamat pagi) Ucap seorang pria setengah baya yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang Tao. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah hingga terhenti di dua buah meja yang kosong.

" Dimana Tao dan Ryuki?"

Semua murid menggeleng tidak tahu berbeda dengan yumi yang terus merasa khawatir. Ia merogoh kantungnya diam-diam mengambil handphone mencoba menghubungi Tao.

.

.

" Ing … ahh" Tao berteriak saat Ryuki mengigit tulang selangkanya dengan kuat hingga menciptakan warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih itu.

" Ryuki .. ing-stop." Tao menahan tangan pria tersebut yang mencoba membuka kaitan branya.

" Jangan panggil aku Ryuki, Tao. Panggil aku Yifan."

TBC

Ini salah satu fanfic selingan author dari 'Overdose' idenya entah kenapa muncul saat mendengar lagu 'GD (black)'. karena fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan author juga butuh penyemangat, jadi coment yang membangun sangat diperlukan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black**

**Author : Kim Siska/ Medusa Kim**

**Length : chaptered**

**Rating : M**

**Main cast : KrisTao**

**.**

**.**

A/N: akan ada project KaiSoo dan KrisTao milik aku yang baru. Namun, aku tempatkan paling akhir, setelah kalian membaca cerita ini sempatkanlah membaca A/N nya. ^^

* * *

**BLACK**

* * *

" Bisakah kalian mencari tempat yang lain untuk melakukan hal ini." Seseorang berucap ketus pada pasangan yang tengah tenggelam dalam kedamaian mata masing-masing. Pria dengan tinggi hampir menyamai Yifan itu sangat terkejut mendapati keduannya.

Tao dengan segera melepaskan tangan Yifan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan cepat. Yifan dan pria tadi terkejut, hingga beberapa detik Yifan mulai merasakan tangannya sakit. Ia memeluk tangannya di dada dan berteriak tanpa suara.

" Apa sakit?"

Yifan memicingkan mata kepada pria yang tengah menahan tawa tersebut. Namun, wajah itu ia kembalikan lagi menjadi datar dan tidak bersahabat.

" Apa kau ingin merasakannya Chanyeol?" tantang Yifan yang merasa pertanyaan tersebut konyol.

" No, thanks. Dan jangan sekali-kali menyebut nama asliku di sekolah Yifan." Ucapnya tegas

Yifan mulai berdiri, ia meregangkan otot-otot yang tadi terasa kaku karena Tao bertumpu pada tubuhnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia melepaskan seragam yang sudah tidak layak pakai itu.

" Jangan pamer tubuh di depanku."

" Apa sebenarnya masalahmu denganku? Dari tadi kau selalu marah-marah."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ia membuka tas lalu mengeluarkan baju lain dari dalamnya. Tanpa sopan santun, ia melempar seragam itu tepat di wajah Yifan.

" Kau itu terlalu lengah Yifan, bagaimana mungkin kau dapat membuka jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya dengan mudah kepada gadis bermata panda itu. tidak cukupkah wanita yang selalu kita temani setiap malam?"

Gelak tawa Yifan terdengar " semua yang kau katakan benar, orang-orang seperti kita memang harus menyembunyikan identitas. Tapi sungguh, gadis itu membuatku sangat bergairah." Ucapnya tanpa beban sambil mengancing seragam yang cukup pas di tubuhnya.

" Bergairah … jadi selama ini kau tidak bergairah dengan wanita-wanita kaya itu?"

" Oh shit! Shut your mouth Dai Mitsuo. Bisakah kita tidak membawa-bawa pekerjaan dalam pembicaraan ini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi, ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya pintu perpustakaan di buka seseorang. "kalian ada disini rupanya Dai, Ryuki." Seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan penampilan nerd juga, berjalan mendekat menuju Yifan dan Chanyeol.

" Hey! Ada apa dengan penampilan kalian?"

" Aku baru saja dibully oleh sekelompok gadis-gadis." Jawab Yifan tenang.

Lalu ia berpaling menatap Chanyeol, " kalau kau?"

" Kacamataku rusak, tadi diinjak oleh masaru. Pria sok kaya itu menyebalkan Kai."

Pria yang tadi dipanggil Kai hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah, ia melepaskan kacamata dan melonggarkan dasi yang hampir mencekik lehernya karena terlalu kuat dan rapi.

" Yaa! Jangan ikut-ikutan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat sekumpulan anak nerd berpenampilan berbeda seperti ini." Yifan menasehati, ia memasang kembali kacamatanya dan merapikan rambut yang tadi acak-acakan.

" Tenang saja, pintu sudah aku kunci dengan rapat. Oh ya, tadi aku bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang berlari ketakutan, sepertinya ia satu kelas denganmu Yifan."

Chanyeol dan Yifan saling berpandangan, sampai akhirnya keduannya saling tertawa.

" Gadis itu benar-benar polos."

* * *

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu toilet, ia menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Hingga beberapa menit setelah ia sudah tenang, matanya yang indah mengeluarkan bulir bening dan membuat pandangannya mengabur.

" Memalukan." Tao menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar, bibirnya bengkak dan wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Tangan lentik Tao menyapu daerah yang dijamah oleh Yifan tadi.

**Bibirnya yang tegas menyentuh bibir Tao**

**Lidahnya yang basah membelai ke dalam mulut Tao**

**Liurnya yang hangat bahkan masih terasa**

**Rahang kuat itu mengunci semuanya**

**Helaian rambut sehitam malam begitu lembut saat Tao mencari tempat untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.**

Tao terbuai, ia melepaskan dirinya begitu saja dalam dekapan Yifan yang memabukkan. Aroma pria itu bahkan masih menempel di setiap rongga kulit yang dilalui oleh tangan besarnya.

**Tao mengigil**

Ia ingin merasakan sentuhan itu lagi, sentuhan dari seorang pria kutu buku yang memiliki sisi liar di dalam dirinya.

" Apa yang kupikirkan?"

.

.

" Tao kau dari mana saja?" Yumi langsung bertanya saat Tao berjalan gontai menuju kelas. Gadis bermata panda tersebut menjatuhkan pandangan ke bangku Yifan, sosok yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini tidak ada di kelas.

Yumi mengikuti arah pandangan Tao " tadi ia izin pulang, tiba-tiba saja Ryuki masuk saat mata pelajaran matematika dan mengatakan tubuhnya tidak sehat."

Tao tersenyum lebar, paling tidak ia bisa bernafas lega karena tidak harus melihat wajah lelaki sok polos namun mesum luar biasa itu.

" Kau manis sekali!" Yumi berteriak heboh, karena jarang sekali Tao mau tersenyum lebar.

Tao terkejut namun kemudia ia mencubit kedua pipi Yumi yang kenyal, merah dan berisi " kau itu lebih manis dariku yumi." Ia lepaskan tangannya dan segera menerima serangan-serangan kecil dari tangan Yumi pada pinggangnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pria berkulit kuning kecoklatan khas orang asia yang memandang kagum.

* * *

Musik yang dimainkan Chanyeol di atas panggung DJ menghentak keras, orang-orang mulai berhamburan menuju dance floor, mencari pasangan dan menari menikmati alunan musik yang menggoda. Aroma parfum, minuman keras bahkan uang pun terasa kental.

" Dapat pelanggan?"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kai yang memandangnya remeh dengan segelas vodka ditangan. " untuk apa aku harus mencari, bukankah mereka akan datang sendiri." Yifan menghembuskan asap rokok yang mengental dan akhirnya berbaur bersama udara, mengeluarkan aroma alami seorang Wu Yi Fan, aroma yang bisa disebut sebagai feromon yang menguar bersama sosoknya yang terlihat dewasa dan jantan disaat yang bersamaan.

" Cih sombong." Ucap Kai yang menghabiskan vodkanya dalam sekali teguk, ia memandang kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat glamour menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, ia sudah terlalu mabuk untuk menemani Kai minum lagi.

" Kau apakan dia?" tanya Yifan.

Kai menyeringai, bahkan tanpa sopan santun ia menuangkan minuman milik kris ke dalam gelasnya "hanya sedikit taruhan. Bila ia mampu meminum tequilla dalam sekali teguk maka ia boleh menyentuh tubuhku selama 30 detik. Akan tetapi jika ia kalah, maka ia harus minum satu gelas lagi."

Kris terkekeh, menyesap kembali vodkannya " tamuku datang." Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia mendapati seorang wanita setengah baya yang cantik dengan berbagai perlengkapan yang 'wah' semakin menunjang penampilannya.

" Mangsamu mahal Yifan."

" Bahkan bila malam ini kau mendapatkan 5 orang wanita, kau masih belum bisa menandingi tamuku."

Kai mengumpat kesal dalam hati namun ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk bersama Yifan.

.

.

Tubuh Tao menggeliat di dalam tidur, ia menggerang tertahan saat mimpi mendatanginya. Dahi Tao mengerut dalam ketidaknyamanan, bulir-bulir keringat merembes dari celah pori-pori Tao bahkan gadis itu bergumam tidak jelas.

Saudari tiri Tao yang tidur disampingnya terbangun dan cukup terkejut mendapati adiknya itu resah dalam bunga tidurnya. Maka dengan cepat ia membangunkan Tao, sedikit guncangan masih belum bisa membangunkan tao, terpaksa gadis tersebut mengguncang keras dan berteriak di dekat telinga Tao.

Tao terbangun dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, ia segera menghirup udara dengan rakus. Disentuhya dada kiri yang mendapat degupan-degupan yang melampaui batas, Tao menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang berair lalu memeluknya erat.

"Baekhyun jie … hiks." Tangis Tao pecah dalam pelukan Baekhyun, ia semakin memeluknya erat sampai Baekhyun merasa sesak.

" Zitao .. ung, ada apa?"

" Pria brengsek itu, hiks … " Baekhyun mengelus rambut Tao dengan sayang, ditepuknya dengan pelan punggung Tao yang bergetar sambil berguman kalau Tao baik-baik saja.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Tao mengangguk pelan, sesekali ia menghapus lelehan ingus dan air mata yang mulai mengering di wajahnya.

" Jadi maukah kau bercerita kepadaku?"

Tao terdiam, ia merasa malu untuk bercerita tentang mimpi tadi maka hasilnya adalah jawaban yang tidak diharapkan Baekhyun. Namun, gadis yang lebih tua 4 tahun itu tidak ingin memaksa Tao. Baekhyun menguap setelah memastikan Tao kembali memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

* * *

Yifan berjalan sempoyongan, ia terpaksa melepaskan kacamatanya yang memang membuatnya sulit melihat jelas. Benda bulat itu hanyalah alat kamuflase untuk Yifan menjadi dirinya yang lain di pagi hari hingga sore.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu Yifan di depan pintu apartement, mereka berdua memandang kesal karena Yifan bergerak seperti siput.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku terlalu banyak minum." Jawabnya cepat, Chanyeol hanya menatap datar sedangkan kai terus-terusan menggodanya.

.

.

Tao membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela karena tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap siluet tubuh tinggi Ryuki yang sekarang ia panggil Yifan dalam hati. Sesekali ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengingat kegiatan cukup abnormal yang dilakukannya di perpustakaan, apalagi ditambah dengan mimpinya yang lebih membuatnya kacau.

" Huang Zi Tao."

Helaan nafas Tao cukup keras tapi hanya Yumi teman sebangkunya yang dapat mendengar.

" Huang Zi Tao."

" Huang Zi Tao!" Tao tersentak kaget, suara itu betul-betul keras dan menggelegar. Ia segera menghadap ke depan dan mendapati gurunya memandangnya dengan mata besar yang mengerikan.

Tao membungkuk berkali-kali dan merasa sangat malu disaat semua mata tertuju padanya, bagaimana mungkin ia dpat melamun di depan guru paling mematikan di sekolah.

Dan setelah ini mungkin … –

"Pulang nanti kau harus membersihkan kelas."

-ia diberi hukuman.

Tao mengeluh panas, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali gadis tersebut mengusap keringat dingin yang melewati dahinya, umpatan demi umpatan ia keluarkan untuk guru yang sudah memberinya hukuman seberat ini.

"Selesai!"

Dengan langkah cepat Tao melewati setiap kelas yang dilaluinya, jam menandakan hari semakin sore dan akan sangat bahaya bagi seorang gadis sepertinya berkeliaran di sore hari. Namun, kaki jenjang Tao terhenti karena mendengar suara yang menurutnya membahayakan.

Desahan.

Oh god! Siapa orang yang tidak punya otak melakukan hal seperti –mendesah- itu di sekolah. Tao berpikir keras, jika ada yang mendesah maka ….

Ada yang bercinta!

Tao mendengus jijik, namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa penasaran. Ia mengikuti darimana asal suara tersebut hingga ia menemukan ruangan laboratorium, dengan sedikit keberanian ia mengintip dari celah pintu.

Lucia, Tao mengenal betul siapa gadis yang tengah bercinta di ruangan tersebut. Gadis yang memiliki reputasi buruk namun cantik itu benar-benar telanjang bulat seakan-akan memamerkan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Namun Tao justru merasa penasaran dengan pria yang membelakangi pintu, baju seragamnya masih terpasang lengkap tapi kusut.

Urat malu Tao benar-benar sudah putus, ia menyaksikan sendiri adegan 25+ itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Bagian bawahnya terasa tergelitik, namun sesuatu menutup matanya.

Gelap. Siapa?

" Ini tidak baik untukmu, ZiTao." Suara berat itu membuat seluruh tubuh Tao meremang dan ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik secara paksa oleh seseorang yang menutup matanya.

Suara, aroma dan tangannya Tao kenal sekali, semua ini milik Ryuki ahh Yifan. Pergumulan singkat keduanya dapat membuat Tao menghapal semua yang ada pada diri Yifan.

Hebat sekali.

" Bi .. sa lepaskan tanganmu." Suaranya bergetar, entah kenapa setiap berurusan dengan Yifan, Tao kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Mata Tao dibebaskan dan bertemu langsung dengan dua manik benik milik Yifan yang tidak terhalang oleh kacamata.

See, hati dan pikiran Tao sudah memberikan alarm bahaya dan mendorongnya untuk segera pergi. Akan tetapi, kembali tubuhnya kehilangan kendali. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh Yifan yang tegap memeluknya, bibir tebal itu menyesap bibirnya dan ia ingin merasakan lagi tektur unik urat-urat yang menonjol di setiap lekukan tangan Yifan.

Oh … betapa tubuh Tao mendambakan itu semua.

.

.

" Sial … kemana kedua orang itu?" Kai memandang keluar, ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan wajah kesal. Sesekali mulut kai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang pedas.

" Kai! Bersiap-siaplah, 1 jam lagi club akan buka."

Akhirnya Kai berjalan lesu kedalam club, sepertinya malam ini ia harus mendengar omelan wanita setengah baya pemilik klub yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan itu. kai menuju ruang ganti pakaian dengan malas-malasan, melepas seragam sekolah dan menggantinya dengan baju yang lebih casual.

Setelah beberapa kali mengganti pakaiannya sampai menurutnya pas, Kai terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar.

" kurasa aku cukup tampan tapi kenapa mata cantikmu sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaanku." Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu memasang kacamata yang selalu digunakannya di sekolah sama seperti Chanyeol dan Yifan.

" Apa karena aku adalah Jiro Isamu?" kai menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan mata hampa.

" Daisukida. Yumi-san."

.

.

Tubuh basah dan lengket karena keringat bagaikan sebuah lem itu menyatukan kedua anak Adam yang tengah bergumul dalam dosa. Tao mendesah hebat saat bibir Yifan hinggap di atas pucuk mahkotanya bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu yang menghisap madu bunga. Tangan-tangan Tao mengcengkram kuat rambut Yifan sampai pria itu terdongak ketika Tao sampai ke puncak kenikmatanya.

Wajah Tao yang menyiratkan rasa puas yang disalurkan melalui mimiknya yang merangsang Yifan untuk melakukan lebih.

Tenggorokan Tao menjadi haus dan pengobatnya adalah

Cumbuan Yifan

" Ada apa denganmu?"

Shit, lagi-lagi Tao melamunkan mimpinya. Ia segera berpaling dari kedua mata Yifan yang mempesona, mata itu seperti memiliki kekuatan magis yang menariknya semakin jatuh kedalam kesesatan dan Tao semakin tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

" Maafkan aku." Tao membungkukkan kepala berkali-kali , sungguh memalukan membayangkan s** di hadapan orangnya langsung. Dimanakah tata krama keluarga Huangnya cina dan keluarga Byunnya di jepang yang sudah mengajarkan dengan sangat baik.

Yifan hanya memandang datar Tao terus-terusan meminta maaf hingga ia menghentikan gerak Tao dengan mencengkram tangan gadis itu. Namun, dengan cepat Tao melepaskannya lalu berlari meninggalkan Yifan yang masih tercengang dengan perbuatan Tao.

" Apa-apan reaksinya tadi … memangnya aku mau memperkosanya."

Yifan mendengus kesal, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju laboratorium.

" Sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol merapikan bajunya yang berantakan dan kusut akibat cengkraman lucia. " menurutmu."

Kris tersenyum sinis. " dia meminta bercinta kepadaku tapi kenapa malah kau yang melayaninya."

(…)

Yifan menghembusan nafasnya kasar saat Chanyeol masih bungkam. Chanyeol malas menjawab, ia segera memasang kembali alat penyamarannya dan segera mengikuti Yifan yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan pulang.

* * *

" Kris … " wanita itu mendesah tepat di telinga Yifan, jari-jarinya masuk dan meraba dada Yifan dari dalam kemeja yang sengaja ia buka dua kancing teratas.

Wanita dewasa yang lihai.

Hal itu terbukti dari caranya merangsang Yifan, pria itu memejamkan mata mencoba menahan gejolak panas yang berkumpul di pusat tubuhnya bagian selatan.

Damn! Yifan benar-benar harus waspada. Kali ini tamunya sangat agresif dan ia tidak ingin kalah ditengah-tengah permainan.

" Hanano-sama. Kau tahu kan aturan klub ini, kita tidak diizinkan berbuat lebih." Ucap Yifan penuh sensual, bibirnya berkata lain dengan tindakannya saat ini.

**Sebuah jebakan yang licik.**

Wanita itu menjauhkan dirinya beberapa senti dari Yifan. " kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sama' Kris. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan kata 'chan'saja?" tanyanya manja.

Yifan tersenyum simpul, " surely. My queen, perintahmu adalah kewajibanku."

Wanita yang dipanggil Yifan dengan nama Hanano tersebut kembali tersenyum cerah dan mengisi kembali gelas Yifan dengan minuman berwarna kecoklatan bening dan mengangkat gelasnya tinggi.

" Bersulang." Ucapnya ringan disertai senyuman yang menggoda.

Yifan juga mengangkat gelasnya ke atas untuk menyambut keinginan tamunya" bersulang."

Setelah beberapa teguk, tequila tersebut mengalir masuk ke tenggorokan Yifan yang merindukan sensasinya yang luar biasa, terbakar dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan. Sama seperti bercinta dan lebih konyolnya lagi Yifan selalu menyamakan s** dengan minuman keras.

" Kalau kau selalu menuruti perintahku, maka layani aku Yifan." Hanano merendahkan tubuhnya agar bajunya yang berdada rendah itu dapat dilihat oleh Yifan.

" Buat aku merasakan kehebatanmu di ranjang. Isi diriku dengan dirimu, jadikan malam ini sebagai pembuktian kalau kau pria dewasa yang liar."

Yifan mengusap pipi Hanano dengan lembut dan hati-hati. " sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku. Tapi kau tahu bukan kalau di club ini kami hanya dapat melayani dalam bentuk kontak fisik yang terbatas." Bisiknya yang membuat Hanano melayang ke pikiran yang penuh fantasi kotor.

Hanano mengeluarkan kartu hitam dengan nomor 143 yang tertera jelas.

Kunci hotel.

" temui aku dan bayarannya akan kau temukan di rekeningmu pagi nanti." Ia mengecup bibir Yifan sekilas dan melemparkan winknya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang masih tersenyum manis untuknya.

**Hidup seperti ini**

**Sungguh memuakkan**

.

.

" Baekhyun jie. Apakah memikirkan s** dengan seorang pria adalah suatu kebodohan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang terlampau polos padanya. "apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

Tao mengangguk lemah, " aku bahkan memimpikannya." Ucapnya lirih.

" Wow. Selamat Zitao sayang! Kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita sekarang." Teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Tao gemas.

" Apa itu wajar." Tanyanya lagi setelah Baekhyun berhenti berteriak dan memeluknya.

" Tentu saja, panda. Itu artinya kau sudah mulai membuka dirimu untuk pria. Jadi ceritakan padaku orang itu seperti apa?"

Tao sedikit gelisah, matanya bergerak kesana-kemari sedangkan baekhyun masih diam menunggu jawaban dari adik tirinya itu. " ia seorang pria yang misterius dan penuh aura hitam. Namun, ia menutupnya dengan berpenampilan yang bertolak belakang sehingga penilaian awalku dengan dirinya sedikit menakutkan."

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat berdekatan dengannya?"

" Aku merasa tubuhku panas-dingin dan diluar kendali, bahkan aliran darahku rasanya berkumpul di perut dan membuatku lemas dan gatal di tempat-tempat tertentu." Jawabnya polos.

Baekhyun tertawa keras dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa kram. " Zitao sayang, itu namanya terangsang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu sampai kau seperti ini dan pastinya ia seorang pria yang hebat dan menarik dari apa yang sudah kau jabarkan padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan Tao yang masih diam dalam pikirannya.

" Dia memang hebat jie karena pria itu sudah membuatku jatuh."

**Jatuh ke lubang gelap tanpa dasar**

**Dan Zitao masih belum mengetahuinya**

**Seperti apa caranya agar bangkit dan meninggalkan**

**Cerita erotis penuh dengan jebakan**

**Yang Yifan tanamkan padanya**

.

.

**TBC**

A/N : oke langsung saja. Project kali ini author kembali mengambil inspirasi dari lagu G Dragon yaitu CROOKED &amp; BLACK. Di dalamnya akan author akan menyertakan lirik dan keterkaitan lirik itu dengan ceritanya. Kalian bisa mencari arti lagunya di google. jadi isi pilihan kalian di kolom review.

Misal :

kaisoo (crooked/black)

KrisTao ( crooked/black)

Kkkkkkkk …. Mudahkan Dan kalau kalian nga srek sama project ini. aku RAXOXO! Dan add aku di fb ya ( Medusa Kim ) buat tanya lebih lanjut.

Jangan lupa kasih juga review tentang chapter kedua black author karena review kalian adalah penyemangat author. Di chapter-chapter awal memang kurang panjang tapi semakin bertambah chap, author akan berusaha membuat lebih panjang lagi. Big thanks ya buat yang udah follow, fav dan review, kiss satu-satu deh ^.~

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Kim Siska/Medusa Kim**

**Length : chaptered**

**Rating : M**

**Main cast : KrisTao**

**Buat penjelasan pekerjaan Kris dkk .. sempatkan baca AN nya nanti dibagian paling bawah.**

* * *

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, sesekali ia keluar dari kamar dan mengintip ke luar lebih tepatnya mungkin ke kamar saudarinya Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu diusir dari rumah orang tuanya karena ketahuan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, Baekhyun tidak pernah datang lagi untuk meminta maaf ataupun mengakui kesalahannya.

Rasa kesepian kini lebih mendominasi perasaan sang gadis panda. Ia terbiasa menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada sosok Baekhyun yang dewasa dan seorang pendengar yang baik.

" Cepatlah pulang Baekhyun jie." Ucap Tao sambil menatap bulan terang yang menghujani balkon kamar dengan cahaya yang seakan-akan menyelimuti tubuh Tao dalam dingin malam.

Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama seorang pria menyalakan pematik dan mendekatkan pada sebatang rokok yang melekat dibibir tipisnya. Tatapannya datar menatap jalanan jepang yang tidak sepadat tadi, sekarangkah saatnya? Ia menghisap panjang zat adiktif itu lalu menghempaskan ke tanah.

" Waktunya bekerja." .

.

.

Yifan mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan peralatan DJ miliknya. Pria tersebut duduk di bangku dan memandang sinis, Chanyeol mulai merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi Yifan, lelaki keturunan Korea itu berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Chanyeol sekali lagi aku peringatkan, jangan pernah mengganggu tamu milikku lagi!" ucapnya tegas. Chanyeol meneguk ludah gugup, tatapan Yifan sangat berbeda sekarang.

Sejenak Chanyeol menunduk lalu mengangkat kepala kembali serta memasang wajah datar. "apa kau tidak berpikir, bagaimana kalau ada tamu lain yang melihatmu kencan, seorang host yang terlibat jalinan cinta tidak akan menarik lagi dimata wanita."

Yifan mendengus remeh. " jangan mengguruiku. Di dunia ini aku lebih berpengalaman darimu dan kalaupun itu terjadi tidak ada satupun yang dirugikan."

Skakmat! Chanyeol bungkam, kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Yifan membuatnya kalah telak.

Kai yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menengok ke arah Yifan dan Chanyeol, ia segera naik ke atas panggung dan mencoba meredam suasana yang jelas terasa tidak nyaman disana.

" Club sebentar lagi buka, cepatlah menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Kalian lihat, hanya kalian yang belum siap." Ucap Kai ketus tak terhingga disertai raut wajah yang ia buat seseram mungkin. Yifan hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar, dan beranjak dari duduknya.

" Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan menggangguku lagi."

Kai pura-pura batuk untuk mengalihkan fokus keduanya."Kurasa waktu lebih berharga sekarang Yifan."

Yifan mengalihkan tatapan kepada Kai membuat lelaki berkulit kecolatan itu menegakkan tubuhnya gugup. " kau bilang pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Hegg … coba lihat baik-baik di rak kiri bagian kanan nomor 1, disitu ada 3 botol bourbon lux diantara bir-bir murah, apa kau ingin menjual minuman itu dengan harga yang sama dengan bir ?"

" Shit!" kai segera turun dari panggung melihat kembali tempat berjejernya minuman yang ia susun tadi dan ternyata yang Yifan katakan memang benar.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah bodoh Kai, padahal ia sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun di club ini tapi tetap saja ada kesalahan yang bisa dikategorikan fatal telah terjadi.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lain, sepertinya Yifan sudah pergi menuju ruang ganti. Chanyeol hanya memandang nanar kepergiannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Kai kembali naik ke atas panggung setelah memperbaiki kecerobohannya tadi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalungnya yang tertutup baju, kalung itu cukup panjang sehingga mudah ia melihat bandulnya.

" Entahlah Kai, aku hanya menjalankan tugas."

Kai tertawa renyah." Ini konyol! Aku merasa kita seperti baby sitter."

" Kurasa orang normal akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi pengasuh Yifan." Ucap Chanyeol dan dibenarkan Kai lewat anggukan pelan.

" Suatu saat ia akan sadar Kai, dunia ini bukan untuknya. Sejauh apapun ia menghindar, tetap saja kaki itu dirantai dengan sangat erat oleh takdir."

Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol." Tenang saja, cepat atau lambat Yifan akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada."

.

Tempat seharusnya penguasa berada

.

* * *

"Matamu mengerikan sekali Tao." Yumi melihat dengan seksama lipatan-lipatan yang tercetak jelas di bawah mata Tao, beberapa malam tanpa kehadiran saudarinya tidak membuat Tao tidur nyenyak.

" Lebih baik kau pulang saja, wajahmu juga terlihat pucat." Ucap gadis gemuk tersebut khawatir, namun Tao tetap diam dan memilih menenggelamkan kepala dalam lipatan tangan, ia terlalu pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yumi.

" Ohayou goizaimasu."

Semua murid membalas sapaan dari guru yang baru saja masuk, membuka dan mengambil buku bersiap-siap untuk memulai pelajaran.

" Yumi-san. Bangunkan teman sebangkumu itu." ucapnya setelah memperhatikan Zitao sedari tadi tidak mengangkat kepala seperti seseorang yang tertidur pulas.

" Tao. Hey bangun!" Yumi mengguncang tubuh Tao sedikit keras tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi sampai ia menyadari suhu tubuh Tao panas.

"Apa dia pingsan?" pertanyaan teman di seberang Yumi membuat anak-anak di kelas itu ribut dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju Tao.

" Tao, oh ya Tuhan! Bagaimana in … -

Kalimat Yumi terpotong saat Yifan melepaskan blazer lalu meletakkan tepat di atas paha Tao. Ia mengangkat tubuh Tao seperti seorang pangeran yang mengangkat kapas, ringan dan lembut. Padahal Tao termasuk salah seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan berisi, tentu saja tubuhnya cukup berat.

Semua orang di kelas tercengang, pasalnya pria nerd itu membawa tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, terdengar bisik-bisik siswa dan siswi yang kembali ke alam sadarnya dan bertanya-tanya kemana pria tersebut membawa Zitao.

"Semuanya jangan berisik! Ryuki pasti membawa Tao ke UKS, cepat buka buku kalian." Ucap guru di depan yang merasa gerah karena jam pelajarannya banyak terbuang.

.

.

Yifan meletakkan Tao dengan hati-hati di ranjang UKS, sejenak Yifan memperhatikan mata Tao yang masih terpejam, bibirnya tidak lagi merah, wajahnya pucat dan keringat mengalir melalui pori-porinya. Yifan tidak menyukai Tao kesakitan seperti ini.

" Kenapa dia Ryuki?" seorang gadis menggunakan jubah dokter panjang mendekati ranjang Tao.

" Dia pingsan di kelas Yuka-sama."

Gadis tersebut menyentuh kening Tao sejenak lalu mengambil alat lain untuk memeriksa keadaan Tao. Yifan yang masih memperhatikan sedari tadi sama sekali tidak melepaskan Tao yang terbaring lemah dari pandangannya.

" Anemia. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur." Gadis tersebut menatap kembali kearah Yifan lalu perlahan mendekat danmengalungkan tangan di leher Yifan. " aku merindukanmu Kris." Ucapnya sensual.

Senyuman sinis terkesan menggoda Yifan berikan secara Cuma-cuma untuknya. Tetapi, hal tersebut malah semakin menyulut kobaran api gairah dalam tubuh gadis yang dipanggil Yifan dengan nama Yuka tersebut.

Yifan melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menyudutkan Yuka ke dinding membalas pelukan serta mencium dengan kasar.

Setelah beberapa detik penuh gairah, ciuman tersebut Yuka lepas disertai benang saliva yang menandakan betapa dalamnya ciuman tersebut.

"Tidak sekarang Yuka-sama." Yifan mengeluarkan sebuah senyum penyesalan yang dibuat-buat, ia memberikan pelukan hangat yang membuat wanita merasa dicintai dan dihargai.

" Aku titip Zitao padamu." Bisiknya.

Setelah Yifan keluar dari UKS, Yuka kembali memperhatikan Zitao dalam tidur pulasnya. Ia segera kembali mengerjakan tugas yang lain sembari menunggu Tao bangun.

* * *

" Jadi mau sampai kapan kau berada di apartemenku nona Baek?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap dan menatapnya kesal, ia memegang remote televisi dan beberapa kali mengubah chanel. Namun, kegiatan itu terpaksa terhenti saat Chanyeol merampas remote tersebut dan kembali mengajak Baekhyun fokus pada pembicaraan tadi.

" Sungguh menggangu." Ucap Baekhyun sebal, Chanyeol hanya memandang tak percaya.

" Ini apartemenku. Seharusnya aku yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu nona." Ketegasan terdengar di setiap katanya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

" Tapi karena rayuanmu itu aku mabuk dan diusir dari rumah!" suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi, ia berdiri dan membusungkan dada melawan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pusing, beberapa malam yang lalu ia menemukan Baekhyun mengamuk di bar dan mengancam akan bunuh diri bila ia tidak mendatanginya.

Sebuah masalah sepele yang menjadi rumit. Ia menemani Baekhyun minum sampai mabuk dan keesokannya ia dimintai pertanggungjawaban karena gadis entah berantah itu diusir dari rumah oleh ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa detik mengusir rasa sakit dikepala, Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun "baiklah! Tinggal saja sesukamu disini. Tapi ingat, jangan membuat masalah atau ….. –

Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, ia melangkah sedikit dan Baekhyun otomatis mundur menghindar sampai ia terduduk kembali di sofa, dengan cepat Chanyeol memenjarakan Baekhyun diantara kedua tangannya menekan gadis tersebut.

" Atau apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menantang supaya terlihat berani.

Sebelah kaki Chanyeol naik di sofa dan tangannya menangkup dagu runcing Baekhyun lembut. " akan kubuat kau menyesal." Desahan nafas Chanyeol terasa segar hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun ingin merasakan sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

Tanpa kata lagi Baekhyun hanya menatap polos Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil tas dan bersiap-siap pergi.

Setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya, Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Apakah ia baru saja kalah pengaruh dengan anak HS?

" Arrggg! Kau brengsek sekali Dai mitsuo, kekanakan!"

Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan sepatu terhenti mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun di dalam, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman samar.

" Sebenarnya kau lebih kekanakan?" ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik sayang?" mama Zitao, Byun Xiou meletakkan kain hangat ke atas kepala Tao sambil sesekali merasakan suhunya.

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, ia sangat tidak ingin membuat ibunya gelisah. "mama … apakah Baekhyun jie sudah pulang?" tanya Tao serak.

"Belum sayang, ayahmu masih mementingkan egonya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mencari keberadaan jiejiemu." Xiou menghela nafas kasar, suami barunya Byun Jonghwa sangat keras kepala akan sangat sulit membujuknya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Mama ingin menyiapkan makan malam, nanti mama akan datang lagi." Xiou mencium kening Tao dengan sayang.

"Mama … blazer itu milik siapa?" Tao menunjuk kain berwarna hitam bergaris merah, ciri khas blazer sekolahnya.

Xiou mengerutkan kening mencoba berpikir. "maaf sayang mama juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya blazer itu sudah ada sejak sopir dan Yumi membawamu tadi."

Tao mengerutkan kening bingung, ia segera melangkah mendekati blazer itu setelah beberapa detik ibunya keluar dari kamar.

Tanpa sengaja aroma parfume dari blazer tersebut tercium. Tao memejamkan mata merasa sangat mengenalnya, aroma itu terasa akrab dan membius.

**.**

**Seperti aroma gelap malam.**

.

Tao melipat blazer itu dengan rapi, entah kenapa ia enggan mencucinya, ia menyukai aroma yang melekat disana mengikat dan menyegarkan.

" Aku akan bertanya pada Yumi besok." Setelah beres dengan blazer misterius tadi, Tao segera berbaring kembali. Sungguh terkena anemia membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas, ia berharap malam ini bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dan melupakan kegelisahannya tentang Baekhyun.

* * *

1 minggu berlalu

Musim dingin mulai menyelimuti jepang, dahulu kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura bermekaran sekarang digantikan oleh timbunan kristal-kristal es berwarna putih.

Tao mengeratkan jaketnya, sesekali menghembuskan hangat nafas kepada kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir karena jalan yang sedikit beku. Namun hal tersebut tak menyurutkan semangat Tao. Untuk memulihkan dari anemianya yang cukup parah Tao harus absen dari sekolah dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan sekarang ia betul-betul merindukan sekolah.

" Uhh … dingin sekali."

Tao melirik paper bag yang ada ditangannya, ia teringat kembali pada percakapannya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Yumi perihal blazer misterius.

Sahabatnya itu mengatakan kalau Ryuki si anak nerd melepaskan jaketnya secara jantan dan keren lalu menggunakannya untuk menutup paha Zitao agar pakaian dalamnya tidak terlihat saat digendong bridal.

_" **Kau tidak akan percaya, teman-teman di kelas melihat dengan jelas kalau Ryuki itu mempunyai tubuh yang kuat dan oh … aku bisa melihat otot yang tercetak samar di balik seragamnya! Namun, wajahnya betul-betul tidak mendukung perubahan itu."**_itulah yang diucapkan Yumi langsung panjang lebar tanpa menarik nafas.

Tao memanas. Ia berdebar memikirkan Yifan yang menggendongnya sepanjang koridor menuju UKS, perasaan malu terasa kembali menggoda. Haruskah ia mengembalikan langsung atau melalui perantara?

" Nona apa kau naik?" suara seorang pria mengejutkan Tao, rupanya karena terlalu asik berpikir ia sampai tidak mengetahui kalau bisnya sudah datang.

" Iya paman."

.

.

" Ohayou Yumi." Sapa gadis panda tersebut lembut saat bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

" Kyaaaa huang Zitao, aku merindukamu!" Yumi memeluk Tao kencang sampai-sampai Tao merasa sesak dan nafasnya tersendat.

" Yu .. mi to ..long lepas .. kan." Ucap Tao terbata-bata.

" Maafkan aku, apa sakit? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali memelukmu sekeras itu." Tao terkekeh pelan dan mengucapkan kalau ia baik –baik saja tanpa memperhatikan ada seorang pria yang memperhatikannya ia dari ekor matanya yang tajam.

Setelah bel pertama berbunyi, Tao berdiri dan mengambil paper bag tadi lalu keluar dari kelas dengan tergesa – gesa, ia mengabaikan Yumi yang menjeritkan namanya kesal.

Tao menatap pintu perpustakaan dengan ragu."apa Yifan ada di perpustakaan atau mungkin di tempat lain ? tapi selama ini ia hanya sering terlihat di perpustakaan."

" Huang Zitao bodoh! Tentu saja ia ada di dalam. Perpustakaan tepat anak-anak seperti dia kan." Tao memukul kepalanya pelan.

Tao masuk dan tiba-tiba kakinya bergetar saat merasakan aura ruangan tersebut yang terasa sepi dan mencengkram. Ia tidak ada melihat satupun guru penjaga, Tao ketakutan dan berpikir untuk apa perpustakaan dibangun kalau tidak ada yang mengunjunginya seperti ini.

" Kenapa kau berdiri seperti itu?"

Tao mengikuti arah suara yang menegurnya, kepalanya berpaling ke kanan dan ia menemukan Jiro Isamu salah seorang siswa di kelas sebelah tengah bersandar pada rak-rak buku.

" Ada apa Ka … eh Jiro." Ucap Chanyeol hampir kelepasan.

" Aku menemukan gadis ini diam mematung disana." Kai berucap datar dan Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada Kai. " kau tadi tidak melepas penyamaranmu kan?" tanyanya pelan agar Tao tidak ikut mendengar.

"Tidak ada! Ia sudah tidak bergerak sejak menginjakkan kaki disini." Kai sewot membela diri, mereka berdua mulai berbisik dan mengabaikan Tao yang tengah keheranan.

" Permisi, apa kalian melihat Ryuki Shin?" tanyanya.

" kau mencariku?"

Chanyeol dan Kai kaget karena Yifan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka. Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya agar melihat wajah Tao secara jelas.

" Ahhh! Kau. Gadis yang bersama Ryuki sedang bercumbu waktu itu?" tanya Chanyeol frontal.

Tao menutup wajahnya malu sedangkan kai cengo menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian.

" Keluar kalian, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya." Perintah Yifan seenaknya, seakan–akan ruang perpustakan itu miliknya. Akan tetapi, Kai dan Chanyeol tetap keluar dengan patuh.

Setelah ruangan kembali sunyi Yifan mendekati Tao. " ada perlu denganku?" tanya Yifan to the point.

Tao menyerahkan paper bag tadi dengan tangan bergetar, perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya tercampur satu dan menjadi sebuah rasa yang unik.

" ini blazermu Ryuki dan terima kasih."

Yifan mengerutkan kening dan mengambil blazer dari dalam paper bag tadi. " namamu Huang Zitao kan, boleh kupanggil Zitao?"

Tao mengangguk pelan, ia merasa Yifan sudah pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu (read : Zitao). Jadi kenapa ia harus meminta izin lagi?

" Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui namaku yang sesungguhnya, kenapa masih memanggil dengan Ryuki?"

Seketika perasaan Tao gelisah, seperti ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan. " kukira kau hanya main-main saat itu." ungkapnya gugup.

Yifan meletakkan jari telunjuk dibawah dagu Tao dan mengangkat kepala gadis itu perlahan agar menatapnya. " tatap aku kalau sedang bicara Zitao."

Sekarang Tao dapat melihat lagi mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca tebal yang menutupi pesona Yifan. Mata itu tajam dan menghipnotis, seperti ada benang-benang halus yang ikut menggerakkan tubuh Tao.

"Aku tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk bermain-main denganmu." Ucap Yifan tegas dan Tao dapat merasakan kalau pria itu merasa kesal.

" Kenapa ?"

Yifan menyeringai, ia mengecup kening Tao perlahan-lahan lalu turun dan mengecup tonjolan lain yang dilalui bibirnya. Pada akhirnya petualangan bibir tersebut terdiam di belah bibir Tao yang merekah.

Yifan menjilat dan menghisap seperti sebuah permen. Tao menegang, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merespon dengan gairah yang menyiksa.

Ini terlalu lambat, Tao ingin lebih seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, kasar dan liar. Maka Tao melingkarkan tangan dileher Yifan menarik lelaki itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tao berteriak di dalam otaknya kalau ini semua gila. Entah dorongan dari mana ia sampai melakukan berbagai hal memalukan seperti sekarang. Namun sekali lagi tubuhnya menang, kebutuhan biologis yang mendorong Tao menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan daya penarik itu semua adalah Yifan.

Merasa ada yang menantang Yifan merengkuh pinggang Tao dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang yang kasar. Tubuh Tao terdorong kebelakang dan menabrak meja panjang, sekali lagi Yifan mendorong Tao sehingga gadis tersebut terbaring disana.

Yifan naik dan membebaskan 2 kancing teratas kemeja dan juga kacamatanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat melakukan kontak fisik dengan Tao, seperti ada yang membuat arus yang luar biasa menuntut.

Pandangan Yifan menggelap, akal sehatnya telah kalah melawan hasrat lelaki miliknya. Kembali Yifan mencium Tao dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, memasukkan lidahnya dan menggelitiki rongga mulut si gadis panda. Sebelah tangan Yifan ikut serta menahan kedua lengan Tao di sisi tubuhnya karena Tao terlalu banyak bergerak dan satunya lagi meremas pinggang Tao erat.

Yifan melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap Tao yang membuka bibir mengambil udara dengan rakus.

" Sudah kuduga, kau dan tubuhmu merindukanku." Ucapnya disertai seringai kemenangan.

Tao terdiam, enggan menjawab karena semua yang diungkapkan Yifan benar. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia kembali terkesiap merasakan tangan hangat yang yang tengah menyentuhnya.

Tangan Yifan masuk kedalam seragam Tao, membelai serta meremas kulit halusnya dengan sensual. Tao frustasi, seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar panas.

Yifan menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada telapak tangan, ia mengangkat pinggul dan mencium perut rata Tao. Semakin kebawah dan menjilati lubang pusar gadis itu.

" Ahhh!" Tao berteriak keras, telah sampai pada pelepasanya.

Kepala Tao terasa pusing dalam kenikmatan, ini pertama kalinya ia diperkenalkan dengan hal yang luar biasa.

Yifan terdiam, ia kembali memperhatikan Tao dengan rasa terkejut. "ini betul-betul pertama kalinya untukmu, Zitao." Ia menghentikan semua kegiatannya, jujur Tao merasa kehilangan.

"Ya." Jawab Tao malu-malu, disertai rona kemerahan yang alami bukan karena efek musim dingin.

" tidak, ini tidak bisa kulakukan!" ucap Yifan lalu turun dari meja panjang tempat ia membaringkan Tao.

" Kenapa?"

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia memandang wajah cantik Tao. " tidak tanpa status Zitao."

" Maksudmu seperti status sepasang kekasih?" tebak Tao.

Yifan mengangguk. "dan aku tidak ingin membuat status dengan siapapun saat ini." katanya tegas.

Mata Tao memerah dan mulai berair, ia menutup mulut dengan menggunakan punggung tangan. "jadi kau hanya main-main denganku?"

Rahang Yifan mengeras, ia mengunci mata Tao dalam keseriusan. "bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu Zitao, aku tidak pernah main-main apalagi itu dengan dirimu!"

Tao mundur selangkah saat mendengar suara Yifan yang cukup keras dan menakutkan, air matanya mengalir bersama dengan hatinya yang terasa diremas.

" Kau harus memberikannya kepada seseorang yang kau cintai." Yifan membenamkan Tao dalam pelukannya, tidak tahan karena harus melihat gadis itu menangis.

" Tapi aku ingin kau dan aku rasa … aku menyukaimu." Ucap Tao lirih.

" Jangan. Jangan aku. Ini masih terlalu dini untukmu menyimpulkan ketertarikan, sesuatu yang kau rasakan saat ini hanya sebuah ketertarikan fisik semata tidak lebih, lama-kelamaan kau akan bosan dan meninggalkannya." Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya ia merasa menyesal sekarang, tidak seharusnya ia menyeret Tao ke dalam hidupnya.

" Percayalah padaku Zitao. Aku bukanlah pria yang baik untukmu." Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lemah.

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Tao yang masih diam dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

.

" kenapa tidak kau terima saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan Yifan yang berjalan pelan sambil memperbaiki penyamarannya.

" kurasa dia gadis yang baik." Ucap kai ikut membenarkan, kedua orang itu masih menunggu jawaban dari Yifan.

" karena dia gadis yang baik maka aku tidak ingin merusaknya." Setelah mendengar jawaban Yifan, Chanyeol dan Kai hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka tadi. Sedangkan Yifan hanya memandang blazernya.

" kau pasti sangat sering memeluk blazerku Zitao, aromamu melekat disini."

Inilah kesalahanku

Membiarkan rasa ini hadir diantara kita

.

.

.

TBC

** AN** : Buat yang penasaran sama kerjaan yifan, chanyeol dan Kai. Disini diriku akan menjawab.

Di jepang ada sebuah ada tempat hiburan yang dinamakan HOST CLUB disini berisikan laki-laki penghibur khusus buat cewe. Nah jadi mereka itu bukan gigolo okehhhh … mereka cuma menemani cewek2 yang pengen senang-senang doang bukan pemenuh sex dan kalaupun mereka pengen melakukan sex sama para tamu, mereka tidak diperkenankan dalam jam pekerjaan. Ya harus secara pribadi aja gituh. Udah kejawab kan semua …. Kalau masih penasaran silahkan cari di mbah google. Oh dan satu lagi, mereka bertiga punya nama samaran.

Wu Yifan ( nama asli ), Ryuki Shin ( nama samaran disekolah ), Kris (nama samaran di klub)

Park Chanyeol ( nama asli ), Dai mitsuo ( nama samaran di sekolah), Chanli ( nama samaran di klub )

Kim Jong In ( nama asli), Jiro Isamu ( nama samaran disekolah ), Kai ( nama samaran di klub)

maaf ya .. kalau di part ini mengecewakan pembaca ... jujur karena dekat dengan ujian sekolah dan nasional aku jadi nga punya banyak waktu buat ngetik lagi ... apalagi begitu banyak tugas-tugas di SMA yang bikin waktu siaga 24 jam. yah... jadi aku bakalan hiatus dulu saat ujianku sudah berlangsung dan tetap review di chapter ini yah ... deep bow chingu ... SARANGHAE

Big thanks buat yang udah review, follow dan favorit.

Ini aku bakalan balas pertanyaan kalian dihapter yang ke2.

AnjarW : makasih yan udah coment, dan ini memang mengambil tema jepang tentang host club tapi inspirasinya datang gitu aja dari lagunya g dragon black. thanks udah review

Rly. c. jaekyu : mereka cuma host kok say ... bukan gigolo. thanks ya udah coment

Arvita. kim: bukannya pelayan sex chingu ... tapi kaya pelayan yang nemanin cewe-cewe buat kumpul-kumpul atau senang-senang doang. kalau urusan sex itu terserah individunya masing-masing, bukan bagian dari pekerjaan. thanks ya udah coment

panpan894 : iya ini udah di next. thanks udah coment.

bellasung21 : wahh makasih banget nih dibilang daebak. disini ceritanya si panda emang polos-polos kucing (?) dan buat pekerjaannya kris, mereka itu jadi host club say ... makasih buat comentnya ya.

aldifirdaus63 : iya ini udah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka

xlyn : mereka bukan gigolo, tapi para cowok2 penghibur yang kerja di host club, dan sebenarnya nga ada kewajiban sex di pekerjaan mereka. thanks udah coment ya

ShinJiwoo920202 : mereka bukan gigolo chingu .. yah walaupun mereka tampan #gaplok. iya sih, kata sex disini sebenarnya nga perlu dikasih sensor tp yah udah terlanjur ... thanks buat saran dan comentnya

AmeChan95 : iya ini udah lanjut ... Thanks ya untuk comentnya

gigi onta : ini udah di next .. thanks for coment

Dandeliona96 : mereka itu para penghibur di host club dan udah aku jelasin di atas. thanks buat comentnya ya

zee nicky : hehe ... thanks yan buat pujian dan comentnya.

Baby Tao Lovers : makasih ya udah suka sama fanfic ini.

rahmiieda. yollanda: kayaknya belum bisa dibikin NC'an dulu deh say ... soalnya masih dalam tahap pengenalan dulu ... tapi aku usahain ada ya ... thanks buat comentnya.

Aiko Michishige : iya disini yifan karakternya emang liar gituh ... thanks yah udah coment

SFA30 : thanks your review

luphbepz : bukan cowok panggilan ... pekerjaan mereka itu kaya menghibur cewek-cewek aja. dan kalau ada sexnya itu kemauan pekerja itu sendiri bukan bagian dari pekerjaan chingu. itu namanya host club. thanks buat review

guest: iya ini udah diupdate ...tapi sorry nga bisa update kilat. thanks buat comentnya

guest : makasih ya udah bilang fanfic abal ini keren ... ayo tebak yumi itu siapa ! thanks buat comentnya

guest aja lah :uuuhhh saeng ... pekerjaaannya kris itu bukannya gigolo. di atas udah aku kasih penjelasan kok. jadi jangan shock lagi saya juga jadi keikutan shock nih ... hehehe. nah di bagian nya lucia itu bakalan kejawab di chapter berikutnya. thanks buat comentnya ya

ruixi1 : wah ... hunhan ya ... aku belum kepikiran buatt masukin couple itu. tapi mungkin nanti mereka bakalan nyusul searah dengan cerita. thanks buat coment

Ko Chen Teung : kkkk belum kok chingu ... daya fantasi tao aja yang terlalu tinggi XD. kris itu berdukun sama saya ... #gaplok. thanks buat coment

junghyema : iya sekarang zitao sudah besar. pekerjaan yifan dibar memang dibatasi ... soalnya mereka bekerja di host club. thanks buat coment

NaughtyTAO : makasih ya udah suka sama fanfic abal ini. tunggu beberapa chapter lagi yah buat krid tao nc'an beneran XD. thanks buat review nya yah :*

LVenge : maaf ya ... nga bisa fast update ... soalnya berdekatan dengan hari ujian. thanks buat review

NagiNaginee : bawa kipas angin ... iya si abang naga emang sekseh sampe tumpeh2. thanks buat reviewnya yah.


	4. Chapter 4

Gelora panas kian mendera. Disaat orang lain mengeluh tentang bagaimana menjalani hidup dan mengarungi setiap cobaan dengan senyuman terpaksa. Seakan – akan mereka bersama denganmu, memihakmu, mengikutimu dalam keselarasan.

Munafik!

Manusia seperti itu memang kotor dan penuh cela. Namun, sadarkah kalian kalau manusia seperti itulah yang akan bertahan dalam kejamnya dunia.

Yifan salah satunya. Ia baru menyadari disaat hidup tak selamanya lurus. Ia hanya pria yang tahu cara menghamburkan uang, bersenang-senang dan berbuat onar.

Jika rupa dari seorang pangeran disandingkan dengannya, maka tidak akan ada yang dapat dibedakan. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang sangat disayangkan. Ia pangeran dengan mahkota iblis.

Darah dibalas darah.

Nyawa dibalas nyawa.

Ia manusia kejam dengan topeng wajah rupawan.

Hingga suatu hari, Yifan terpaksa meninggalkan Negara tempat tinggalnya dengan seluruh kekuasaan disana, karena sebuah tuduhan yang tidak dapat ia hindari.

Yifan mencoba melawan. Namun, tidak akan ada yang percaya. Karena orang-orang menganggap ia pasti sanggup melakukan itu.

Membunuh adiknya sendiri.

**.**

**Black**

**Medusa Kim Siska**

**Mature content**

**GS**

**Untuk semua penjelasan tokoh ada di bagian bawah cerita atau A/N.**

**.**

Untuk sebuah romansa yang indah dan penuh gairah bagaikan sebuah drama picisan, sepertinya Huang Zitao harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Bahkan, gadis itu memikirkan kalau cinta pertama penuh kehangatan bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas ia terima. Berlebihan, namun hal itu wajar. Pertama kali jatuh cinta dan ditolak pada saat yang sama.

Payah sekali.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis hari itu, air mata bahkan masih belum bisa menghilangkan beban dihatinya. Namun, ada satu hal lagi yang terus membuat Tao kesal bahkan ia sudah menyumpahi perasaannya.

Ia masih mencintai Yifan, walau pria tersebut secara terang-terangan menolaknya. Secara jelas hal itu terasa, ia terjerat dalam belenggu cinta dan terlalu lemah untuk meloloskan diri.

"Cinta pertama memang rumit."

Tao tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun dahulu, ternyata perkataan itu pas mengenai kehidupan remaja miliknya.

* * *

BLACK

* * *

"Jangan melamun." Tao terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan sekaleng kopi dan susu.

"Baekhyun jie!" teriak Tao, ia segera memeluk Baekhyun seerat mungkin.

"Hey Zitao sayang. Jangan terlalu kuat memelukku, aku tidak dapat bernafas." Tao melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghapus air mata yang berderai. "maaf jie, aku terlalu merindukanmu." mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao, ia menyerahkan susu kepada Tao dan membuka kaleng kopinya.

"Pulanglah jie, ibu sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat mendengar apa yang adik tirinya itu ceritakan.

"Apa hanya ibu?" Tao menunduk, ia tahu apa maksud kata-kata Bekhyun. "cobalah berbicara baik-baik dengan ayah."

Baekhyun meneguk lagi kopinya. "sifatku dan ayah sama Zi. Jika diibaratkan, kau seperti mengadu batu dengan batu, tidak akan ada yang mengalah sampai salah satu mengaku kalah."

Kepala Tao memiring ke samping dan ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos yang mengekspresikan 'aku sama sekali tidak mengerti'.

"Sudahlah, intinya semua akan berakhir kalau ada salah satu dari kami berdua yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu." Terdengar bunyi kaleng yang dilempar Baekhyun mengenai bebatuan.

Tao menghela nafas, ia dapat melihat garis lelah yang nampak jelas di wajah Baekhyun. Pasti selama ini ia menghadapi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dimana kau tinggal jie?"

Wajah murung Baekhyun berubah menjadi tertekuk sebal, kenapa adiknya harus bertanya tentang itu. "aku tidak ingin membahasnya, moodku berubah jelek."

"Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?" tanya Tao penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak Zi, aku tinggal ditempat yang sangat keren. Sebuah apartemen yang luas dan modern." Kaleng susu yang Tao abaikan direbut Baekhyun. Sepertinya gadis tersebut merasa kehausan lagi.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kesal ketika kita membahasnya?" kali ini pertanyaan Tao menyudutkan Baekhyun. Benar apa yang dikatakan Tao, apa hal yang Dai lakukan sehingga ia selalu kesal pada pria itu?

"Aku tinggal dengan seorang pria."

"Apa!"

* * *

BLACK

* * *

Kepala Tao semakin sakit setelah berbicara banyak hal dengan saudarinya di tempat pemberhentian bus tadi. Tinggal bersama seorang lelaki adalah hal yang sangat buruk dimata keluarga mereka, apalagi ayah tiri Zitao menganut kebudayaan Asia yang kental.

"Hey, apa kau free sekarang?" Tao mendongak saat mendengar suara asing menegurnya. Seorang pria dengan kacamata bulat yang kuno dan jelek sekali, Dai Mitsuo.

Tubuh Tao langsung tegak saat pria nerd yang dulu pernah menegur perbuatan mesum Yifan padanya di perpustakaan mengajaknya bicara. Rasa malu Tao membuatnya sulit untuk saling memandang.

"Namamu Huang Zitao kan –

"Kumohon jangan memberitahukan pada siapapun yang kau lihat di perpustakaan! Kumohon." Ucap Tao cepat memotong kalimat Chanyeol, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan baginya perbuatan Yifan saat itu masih terbilang biasa, bahkan ia pernah melihat yang lebih parah.

"Tenanglah aku tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun." Tao bernafas lega. Namun, ia terkesiap saat Chanyeol mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gadis sepertimu tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa menyuap mulutku."Mata Tao membulat dan terkejut mendengarnya bagaimana mungkin anak nerd seperti Dai Mitsuo memiliki aura yang begitu kuat. Bisikan itu membuat darahnya berdesir, ia berpikir kalau Dai spesies yang sama seperti Yifan.

Keduanya tidak bergerak, Tao yang diam di bangku dan Chanyeol yang berada begitu dekat dengan kepalanya. Jika dilihat dari jauh seperti Chanyeol sedang mencium rambut Tao.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tao mencoba memecah keheningan, saat Chanyeol ingin menjawab keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Disana berdiri Yifan dengan kemarahan yang jelas di wajahnya.

Langkah kaki Yifan menggema, ia menarik tangan Tao kasar agar menjauhi Chanyeol. Tao memegangi tangan Yifan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat, suara kesakitan terdengar tapi Yifan menulikan pendengarannya dan menatap penuh kekesalan pada Chanyeol.

"Tunggu Yifan, kau mau membawaku kemana?" rontaan Tao tidak bereaksi apapun pada Yifan. Pria itu masih menyeretnya dengan paksa melewati koridor yang mulai padat karena jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku!" kalimatnya penuh ketegasan dan Tao langsung bungkam karena ketakutan, yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanya mengikuti kemana Yifan membawanya.

* * *

BLACK

* * *

"Semoga Tao suka roti yang kubeli." Yumi berucap riang sambil memperhatikan bungkusan berisi roti yang sudah ia sisihkan untuk Tao yang enggan pergi ke kantin tadi. Karena bel sudah terdengar, gadis gemuk tersebut berlari cukup cepat di koridor tanpa memperhatikan kalau ada satu kaki yang terjulur dari sisi loker. Yumi terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu, ia mendengar suara tawa mengejeknya.

"Motif pilkadot." Ucap salah satu pria yang membuat Yumi segera menutup rok belakangnya yang terangkat. Ia begitu malu dan mencoba berlari menjauh tapi lututnya terasa perih.

"Hey babi. Bisakah kau menggunakan pakaian dalam yang lebih menantang lagi." Telinga Yumi terasa panas, ia menutup mulutnya menahan isak. Beberapa menit berlalu, Yumi bersandar pada loker dan menangis setelah ditinggalkan oleh kumpulan pria tadi. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah menonton adegan tersebut penuh amarah.

Seseorang itu meninggalkan Yumi yang masih terisak dengan mengepalkan tangan. Ia menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang menakutkan.

"Sudah cukup!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti milik ku."

* * *

BLACK

* * *

Terpojok, terintimidasi dan terisolir membuat Tao ketakutan. Yifan membawa Tao menuju taman belakang sekolah, gadis itu hanya menunduk melihat garis merah samar di pergelangan tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Dai?"

Tao tersentak kaget dan gugup. Ia belum pernah melihat Yifan semarah ini sebelumnya, ia tidak mengira kalau Yifan akan semarah ini karena percakapan sepele dengan Dai.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting –

"Jangan berbohong!" Tao memejamkan mata saat Yifan berteriak memotong kalimatnya. Yifan mengangkat rahang Tao agar mata gadis itu tertuju padanya.

Garis mata, kegugupan, serta ketegangan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Tao membuat Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "kau berucap jujur." Suara kali ini lebih lembut, ia tahu perbuatannya tadi membuat Tao lebih ketakutan.

Yifan membelai lembut pipi kanan Tao lalu beralih ke pergelangan tangan Tao yang memerah karena ia cengkram terlalu kuat.

"Jangan mendekati pria seperti Dai Mitsuo." Yifan memecah keheningan. Dahi Tao bekerut mendengar permintaan Yifan yang terkesan memaksa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang semakin serak. Yifan mendongak dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Tao.

"Ia bukan pria-

"Bukan!" potong Tao keras, kali ini Tao menyentak tangan Yifan yang masih menghapus lelehan air mata dan mengganti dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

" Lalu apa?"

Tao menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tepat kemata Yifan. Ia tahu sepertinya Yifan tipe pria yang dapat melihat kejujuran dari mata seseorang. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti Yifan tapi ia berharap Yifan dapat membaca hatinya.

"Kenapa kau masih perduli padaku? Jangan menarik-ulur perasaanku Yifan!" bentakan yang Tao keluarkan membungkam kalimat yang akan Yifan lontarkan.

"kau mengatakan tidak ingin memberikanku cinta. Namun, perbuatanmu ini membuatku berharap lagi."

Yifan melepas kacamata dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia menatap Tao yang bergetar dan menangis untuknya. Yifan ingin membenamkan Tao dalam dadanya tapi kembali ia teringat kalau tubuh yang ia banggakan sekarang tidaklah pantas untuk Tao.

"Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." Suara itu lirih dan lemah, Tao mendongak dengan rahang mengeras.

" Kenapa kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Yifan menghembuskan nafas berat " karena memang ini kenyataannya." Ia menegakkan tubuh lalu memasang kembali kacamatnya. "aku antar kau kembali."

Tao menepis tangan Yifan, ia berlari meninggalkan Yifan sendirian. Kali ini Yifan yang mengeluh kesakitan, ia merasakan dentuman keras tak beraturan yang melonjak kuat di dada.

* * *

BLACK

* * *

Chanyeol melepas seragamnya dengan gerakan pelan yang disengaja. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa malu dan meninggalkan kamarnya secepat mungkin. karena wanita itu mengamuk ingin memonopoli kamar Chanyeol.

Maka taruhan bodoh dilakukan keduanya. Jika Baekhyun mampu bertahan dengan rayuan Chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun selama 1 jam. Maka gadis keras kepala itu menang.

Satu kancing terlepas, hingga terlihat tulang selangka Chanyeol yang kuat dan keras. Baekhyun mengumpat penuh kekesalan kali ini.

Dua kancing. Sial!

Tiga dan seterusnya.

Dada itu terlihat kokoh dan tegap. Oh wajah Baekhyun memerah parah, bercampur antara malu dan terangsang. Ia hampir memekik menghentikan Chanyeol yang tengah melepaskan sabuk dan menarik zipper ke bawah.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk bernafas, saat melihat bukti nyata pria yang selalu ia katakan bocah itu tengah memamerkan tubuhnya dibalut dengan boxer hitam. Kulitnya yang bersih dan tidak ada lemak berlebih. Semua keindahan terpahat nyata dengan otot yang keras bagaikan batu karang dan Baekhyun ingin menjadi air laut yang menghempaskan tubuh itu.

Pikiran kotornya berjalan lancar bagaikan jalan tol.

Ia mendekat, oh tidak! Pikiran Baekhyun berteriak. Namun, mulutnya tetap membisu. Keringat yang mengalir deras menandakan gadis itu gelisah.

"Masih ingin bertahan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol serak, semakin mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan daun telinga Baekhyun. Perjalanannya semakin berani, dengan pelan dan penuh cobaan, ia menghirup aroma parfum Baekhyun di ceruk leher gadis itu.

Chanyeol ereksi bahkan ia belum melekukan sesuatu yang jauh pada Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, ia berhenti saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang kaku. Maka ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang membeku dan pucat. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun, warnanya merah.

Darah! Maka saat itu juga Baekhyun jatuh pingsan.

* * *

BLACK

* * *

Yifan menghembuskan asap rokok frustasi. Helaan nafas menunjukkan ketegangan dalam setiap detiknya. Ia bingung dengan sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Gadis itu, Huang Zitao.

Berputar dalam relung waktu dan terkurung pada dimensi abstrak. Semuanya tercampur menjadi satu dan menciptakan perasaan aneh tanpa dasar. Seakan – akan nafas yang Yifan keluarkan adalah sebuah harga mati demi sebuah senyuman.

Ia terkekeh pelan saat merasakan kekonyolan yang terasa unik untuknya. Selama ini, ia belum pernah merasakan ketertarikan yang mencandu kepada seseorang. Namun, sekali lagi. Gadis yang bernama Huang Zitao mampu meruntuhkan harga diri seorang Wu Yifan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol menarik satu batang rokok Yifan dari bungkusnya. Menyesap pelan penuh perhatian kepada seseorang disampingnya.

Yifan balik memandang dan menghisap panjang sebelum rokoknya ia hempaskan ke tanah. "hanya berpikir tentang beberapa hal." Jawabnya datar, masih dengan tatapan yang tenang.

"Apakah gadis china itu?"

"kau memiliki hubungan dengan Zitao?" tanpa membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Yifan menimpalinya dengan pertanyaan baru.

"tidak. Tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya. Pagi tadi aku hanya ingin menggoda sedikit gadis milik anak sulung keluarga Wu."

Keheningan masih terasa, hingga Chanyeol merasa getar handphone menandakan adanya pesan.

"Shit!" umpatnya kesal. Walau tidak jelas tapi Yifan masih dapat mendengar.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Yifan membalikkan tatapan ke arah Chanyeol, melihat pria itu tengah berkonsentrasi pada layar handphone.

"Jongin memintaku membantunya untuk menghajar seseorang." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Yifan yang masih setia pada pemikiran yang gelisah.

"Chanyeol!"

Pria dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Yifan itu berbalik. " jangan membunuh lagi. Aku tahu selama ini tubuh kalian masih belum terbiasa menjalani aktifitas sepertiku."

Tertegun dengan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Yifan hingga ia terlonjak saat mendengar kembali suara dering di handphone.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kamar apartement dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah terbangun. Ia mendekat dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak panas lagi." Chanyeol tertegun menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kembali memerah. Kembali pikiran nakal terpaut diotaknya."kenapa melihat tubuhku membuatmu demam, baby." Bisiknya terlalu intim karena ia sertakan dengan desahan menggoda.

"Pergi kau dari sini hentai!" teriak Baekhyun keras dan menutupi bagian dada dengan kedua tangan yang membentuk x.

Kekehan meremehkan Chanyeol membuat kesabaran Baekhyun diambang batas. "apa kau lupa baek. Bukankah tadi aku yang menang?" Baekhyun terdiam lalu tertunduk dalam.

* * *

BLACK

* * *

Suara tangisan memenuhi setiap sudut perpustakaan yang sunyi. Seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk sedang menangis di sudut terdalam perpustakaan. Tiap bulir air mata menjadi saksi bisu betapa kepedihan yang tertoreh menjadi topeng untuk wajah sedih itu dapat tersenyum lagi.

"Masih ingin bersembunyi menjadi pengecut Yumi-san." tersentak kaget dan terdiam, ia berbalik mencari asal suara dan mendapati Jiro Isamu. Seorang siswa kutu buku yang tidak terlalu terkenal di kelasnya.

Secepat mungkin Yumi menghapus air matanya walau masih terlihat jelas gurat lelah dan kepedihan. "jangan ikut campur urusanku! Kau tidak tahu apapun." Balasnya tajam, Kai hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman penenang yang mampu membuat yumi terpana.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kalau aku memujamu." Ungkapnya tulus. Kali ini sebuah tawa menggema memecah kesunyian. Yumi memandang Kai dengan tatapan penuh kasihan. "kenapa pria sepertimu memuja wanita menyedihkan sepertiku? Ahh … aku tahu, dengan penampilanmu yang buruk itu kau berpikir kalau hanya aku yang pantas bersanding denganmu."

Kai mendekat dan berjongkok agar lebih dekat memandang wajah Yumi. "dengarkan aku. Aku tahu semua yang kau sembunyikan selama ini. namamu, keluargamu, bahkan semua hidupmu yang dulu." Ia berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas. "kita terikat. Sejak dahulu, sebelum kau dan aku mengenal apa itu hidup."

Rasa ketakutan Yumi terlihat jelas, ia mengigil hingga giginya menimbulkan suara. " siapa sebenarnya kau, Jiro?"

Senyum Kai muncul lagi dan ia mencium kening yumi dengan kelembutan. "mulai sekarang panggil namaku Kai dan kau adalah Do Kyungsoo."

"Kai." Panggilnya lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku akan melindungimu Kyung, dengan semua yang kumiliki." Semua perkataan Kai membuat kedua alis yumi menyatu, ia merasa kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, kai?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku memujamu." Kai semakin mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Yumi. "sekarang istirahatlah Kyung."

Kai menekan bagian leher kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu tertidur seketika. Ia menelpon sebuah taksi dan menggendong Yumi.

Setelah memberikan alamat dan uang kepada supir taksi tersebut Kai berbalik dan mengambil handphone, ia mengetik beberapa kalimat disana.

"Sekarang saatnya member pelajaran kepada anak-anak ingusan itu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : RYUKI SHIN as WU YI FAN

JIRO ISAMU as KIM JONGIN

DAI MITSUO as PARK CHANYEOL

YUMI as DO KYUNGSOO

**FB ( Medusa Kim Siska )**

Di chapter ini semua tokoh sudah diketahui, tapi masih belum masuk konflik loh ya … beberapa karakter di fanfic ini masih bakalan manggil dengan nama jepang, soalnya masih yang banyak belum mengetahui identitas yang lain. Misalnya, tao masih belum tahu nama asli chanyeol, do dan kai. Atau baekhyun yang masih manggil chanyeol dengan sebutan dai, dll.

Author minta maaf karena sangat-sangat lama update. Alasannya, author harus fokus ujian nasional dan ujian tes masuk universitas. Semoga kalian nga sebel dan masih ingat sama cerita ini dan terimakasih buat kalian yang kasih doa ketika author ujian kemaren.

Big thanks

l KimRyeona19 l DBSJYJ l Moku-Chan l lady azhura l Rly . c . JaeKyu l blackhackerwu l junghyema l jettaome l bellasung21 l shinjiwoo920202 l Rich L. Khalifa l anisakkamjong l icegreentealatte l aiko michishige l anjarW l YuRhachan l ameChan95 l SFA30 l kirei thelittlethieves l Dandeliona96 l rahmiieda. Yollanda l luphbepz l baby kim l ruixi1 l LVenge l RarasAsti l Kong Chen Teung l daunj97 l xlyn l wuziper l

juga buat yang follow dan favorit.


End file.
